A semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor such as GaN is usually configured by forming a group III nitride semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer on a substrate of, for example, sapphire. As such semiconductor light emitting elements, there are those which emit light outputted from the light emitting layer to the outside through the substrate by mounting the semiconductor light emitting element on a wiring board by flip-chip bonding.
As a conventional technique described in a gazette, there is a known technique for reflecting light, which has been outputted from a light emitting layer in an opposite direction of a substrate, toward the substrate by forming a transparent conductive layer composed of a metal oxide on a surface of a group III nitride semiconductor layer, whose surface is opposite to a contact surface with the substrate, and further forming a reflection layer composed of silver or the like on the transparent conductive layer (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, as another conventional technique described in a gazette, there is a known technique, in a semiconductor light emitting element including a positive electrode formed on a p-type semiconductor layer composed of a group III nitride semiconductor through a p-type contact layer, in which the positive electrode is configured with a first semiconductor film composed of an oxide, a metal film formed on the first semiconductor film and a second semiconductor film composed of an oxide and formed on the metal film (refer to Patent Literature 2).